Stolen Heart
by Marrie-cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is completely and overly obsessed with Isabella Swan. So he takes action. He will do anything to have Bella's love, including fighting, flirting, seducing, proposing and…Kidnapping? rated M for lemons,language,and violence. What happened to Edward to make him this way? I bet money no one can guess... M for a sexy dark yet adorable Edward
1. Lust at first sight

_**Hello all! First off, I wanted to thank everyone again for supporting this story and pushing me to continue it. Also I wanted to express that there are a few changes that I have added; like Edward was a vampire in the original one, but he's human in this one, I'm not going to go into why that is, because this A/N is already long…anyways I'll see you at the bottom. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

"Isabella!" I was just about to sit down when my 'boss' called for me. _Again._

After maneuvering my way through the stacks of folders and paperwork that sat on the floor near my desk, I walked to the doorway of Mr. Hendrickson's office, trying to keep the frustration absent from my face, but failing miserably.

"Yes, Mr. Hendrickson?" I asked slowly through my clenched teeth, aggravated because this was his _sixth _time he has yelled my name in his annoying British accent in the last ten minutes.

"I need two hundred copies of the interior design for the club in California."

"Yes, Mr. Hendrickson."

"Oh, and see if Miss Hale has gotten the blueprints for the club in New York."

"Yes, Mr. Hendrickson." I turned to leave but was stopped again.

"Isabella." I didn't bother turning around at this point.

"Yes, Mr. Hendrickson!"

"Get me a coffee on the way back, two and a half sugars."

"Yes, Mr. Hendrickson," I said automatically.

_I swear to God, I just want to rip his fucking-_

"Isabella!" I turned toward him in a swiftly, "WHAT?"

"Could you close my door, thanks." He winked at me. I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and exhaled while closing his office door with a lot more force than necessary, making the glass walls quiver.

I walked to the copy room muttering to myself, my legs stretching as far as the black pencil skirt would allow them and my six-inch pumps clicking loudly against the tile floor.

I wasn't surprised in the least to find Rosalie Hale sitting on one of the tables in the copy room, eating a donut and reading a _Vogue _magazine.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" she asked nonchalantly, glancing up from her magazine, while I paced angrily around the room.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Coming down here thinking he's running everything, ugh! One of these days… one of these _fucking _days."

My original boss didn't have me so stressed out. My original boss wouldn't have me running twenty fucking errands, and then expect me to get all of my paperwork done all in the same day.

"Maybe you should channel that anger elsewhere," Rosalie said. I stopped pacing,

"What?" I asked.

"I heard British guys are great in bed." She waggled her eyebrows at me. _Leave it to Rose._

"For the last time, Rose, I'm _not _having sex with my boss. You _really_ need to lay off the cheesy office pornos." She laughed unashamed, but otherwise ignored my comment.

"What do you say we go out tonight? It's Friday, so we don't have to worry about going to work with hangovers." I hesitated.

"I don't know, Rose. I mean, I'm still trying to adjust to Hendrickson and I have to send out the approval to New York, speaking of which, do you have the blueprints for the club?" She closed her magazine.

"Yeah I do. But come on, Bella! You're only twenty-two years old! You're young, you're gorgeous, you already have a career… should I stop now, or do you want me to stroke your ego some more?" I laughed at her.

"But seriously Bella, you don't need this much stress at such a young age, you're going to end up going prematurely gray. You need to loosen up, and I'm going to help you. Tonight we're going out. There's a new club downtown called 'Pulse' or something like that. I heard it was really hot, so we're going to go, meet some gorgeous guys, and get drunk off our asses, okay?"

I knew there was no point in arguing with her because one, I wouldn't win regardless, and two, I know that she's absolutely right. My life was on track, career wise, but I'm young and need to live a little. What could go wrong?

"Okay, I'll go out with -" "Great!" She hopped off of the table and grabbed her magazine.

"I'll pick you up at eight, love you!" She kissed my cheek and sped out of the copy room.

When it finally reached five o'clock, I gathered my briefcase and purse, and then headed to the parking garage, which I hated, seeing as to how people always seemed to get slaughtered in them in horror movies. I quickly located my 'Mercedes CLS' and got the hell out of there.

I lived in what could be considered the 'upper' part of Seattle. It was a very nice neighborhood, rarely any trouble. I lived in a one story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. All of the space really wasn't necessary. It's not like I have a family. No husband, no children, no siblings. _No mother. _I winced at that last thought.

_Just don't think about it._

My dad was the chief of police in a small town here in Washington called Forks. We speak about four times a week to make sure each other is okay, but other than that the communication is minimal. I love my dad, of course, but neither of us have the time to actually meet up and catch up, only during holidays.

When I got to the house, I took a shower and then stood in my closet for about five minutes in my underwear, not knowing what to put on. And then my doorbell started ringing. I threw on my robe and went to answer it. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, what are you doing here, it's only," I glanced at the stove clock, "six-thirty."

"I figured we'd go out to eat first, are you okay with that Miss Swan?" she sassed me putting her hands on her hip. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, come help me find something to wear." It's not that I have a bad fashion sense, actually I manage fairly well in that area, but Rose was better when it came to finding 'club outfits'.

Thirty minutes later, I was standing in my full length mirror looking at my reflection, stunned. Rosalie had found the dress that she'd gotten me last year, which I've never worn or even tried on because it was a little too saucy for work. It was a little black and lace dress, paired with Valentino lace open toe pumps, black diamond earrings, and a red clutch. Rose put red lipstick on me and added a little mascara to make my eyes 'pop', and let my hair fall, wavy passed my shoulders. To say that I was impressed was a huge understatement.

"You're welcome," she said, smug as she took in my awe. I laughed at her. "Come on."

We decided to take Rosalie's Lexus, since she didn't want to be seen in a grandma car as she puts it. _Whatever, my car can kick her car's ass any day._

After about thirty minutes, we arrived at a restaurant called _Place Pigalle. _It was semi fancy but required reservations. After we were seated, the waiter took our order and left just as quickly.

"So, any plans this summer?" I asked. Rosalie didn't seem to hear me, although she was sitting right next to me. Her eyes seemed to be drawn across the room. I was going to follow them, but her eyes snapped back to me as if she suddenly realized I had been talking. "Huh?" Her dark blue eyes looked slightly unfocused. I gave her a confused look.

"I said do you have any plans for the summer," I stated slowly.

"Oh, um, not really, I'll probably just-" her voice trailed off. I looked up at her again to see that she wasn't staring at me anymore. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but do you know him? Because he's staring at you mighty hard." I followed her eyes to see who she was talking about. What I saw both startled me and sent a shiver down my spine to certain places.

Across the room was a man, he was gorgeous, he had a mop of reddish-brown disheveled hair. His jaw line was so defined and I just wanted to run my finger along it. He had beautiful emerald colored eyes that held something that I couldn't fully pinpoint. He was staring right me, his gaze so intense and seductive…

Like he wanted to eat me.

It wasn't until Rosalie nudged me that I realized I was nearly panting, and my hands were shaking. I quickly but reluctantly tore my eyes from his heated gaze, and looked at Rosalie. She chuckled, "Well, it looks like we got the 'find a gorgeous guy' crossed off the check list." I ignored her and concentrated on taking deep calming breaths. _What the hell is this man doing to me?_

"And it looks like Mr. Sex-On-Legs is about to make his move." I looked up abruptly, and saw him, standing at about six-two strutting towards our table, his eyes locked on me.

_Dear God, give me the strength to not jump this guy in the middle on this semi-fancy restaurant._

_**A/n: so…yeah! What did you think? Please let me know!**_

_**Btw: sorry if I offended anyone by saying 'stupid British accent', I LOVE British accents…so blame Bella. **_

_**PEACE, love, & BROKEN HEADBOARDS **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yeah, this chapter is in late for this site, sorry about that! I have no reason for that other than I went to comic-con, I saw the final Harry Potter movie like five times, and just plain writers block.

Now I have something I'd like to address. Apparently the plot to this story is similar to this story named 'Paparazzi' or something like that. And I don't know how true that is because I've never read it, -if someone read it before please fill me in. - But regardless, there are plenty of stories with the plot of Edward trying to win Bella's heart! I'm writing one of those because I want too! And flamers are NOT going to stop me from writing this story. I just have one request; if you want to flame this story, by all means, go ahead! But don't do it anonymously. Mute point.

On a lighter note, I have a new Beta! The name is '7 ace' and she's totally awesome, with helping me, so this chapter is for you girl! Anyways, enjoy!

**BPOV**

He strutted confidently over to our table, His green orbs never breaking contact from me.

Rosalie softly kicked me from under the table, as a silent way of saying; 'calm the hell down'.

I realized my mouth was just hanging open and quickly shut it. I straightened up in my chair and tried to look as aloof as possible, but was failing miserably.

'Easy is boring', Rosalie would always tell me, though, when it came to men I'm _never _easy.

This man might just change that.

He stopped directly in front of me and then spoke.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven?"

_Crickets chirping_

It was silent for a long time before Rose started laughing. Not a giggle but a full on snort.

She smirked at Edward "That's the best you've got, sexy? You've got to come better than that!"

Mr. sex-on-legs took a deep breath and ran his long fingers through his copper locks. (_I wanted to do that) _

"Yeah, you're right. Hold on, let me start over." He turned and started to walk back to his seat -nice ass- but I stopped him.

"Wait"

He turned to look at me, his expression way different from what I've seen in the past five minutes. He looks like he was impending doom or something. Almost as if he were nervous.

"Don't trouble yourself, sugar. Why don't you join us. I'm Isabella Swan by the way." I said flirtatiously hold my hand out.

He shook it for a moment, before gently bringing my hand up to his flawless lips to give it an open-mouthed kiss, causing me to shiver in response to both his lips and his heated gaze.

"I'm Edward Cullen" He stated in that soft velvety voice of his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." I could've sworn I saw him shiver.

"The pleasure is _mine, _beautiful" He said; his voice rough. _Jesus!_

He stood there for almost a minute just staring at me. I've always thought of myself as moderately attractive; clear skin, good hair, plausible body…all that good stuff. But this was just ridicules! It's like he's never seen a woman before!

Rosalie finally broke the silence by clearing her throat. I looked at her to see her amused face as she watched us. "Take her on the table, why don't you." Rose said, leering at Edward while I blushed-something I do frequently while around Rose; her and her crude comments.

I mean, I'm no virgin nor prude but _come on. _

"Edward, this is my best friend, Rosalie." Edward and Rosalie shook hands briefly.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks" Rose said smiling.

"It's nice meeting you, Rosalie" was Edward's reply.

"Edward."

We all turned toward the front of the restaurant to see a man with dark curly hair and muscles like no other, towering over everyone around him, waving towards us -or Edward- and a female who stood at about five feet and looked the equivalent to a fashionable elf standing next to 'the hulk', and eyeing us curiously.

Edward motioned for them to sit at the table that he once occupied, then turned back to us with a look of… reluctance?

"Well, I _really _wish I could join you but I'm having dinner with my siblings tonight. But, I am _definitely _taking you out sometime." He said with a slight note of authority. _yes, sir!_

Rosalie piped in, "When we're done here Bella and I are going to that new club, 'Pulse'. You guys should meet us there."

Edward gave us a dazzling smile "Will do" He stated simply before walking back to his table.

"This is going to be a long night." Rosalie said. I looked over to see her eating the chicken tikka masala that she ordered. When did the food get here?

"Like ten minutes ago, while you and Mr. Sex-on-legs over there were mentally giving each other orgasms." She said nonchalantly. I said that out loud?

"Uh, yeah, you did." I took a deep breath .

I don't know what is going on with me, but if I have to be with this man anymore tonight I'm going to need a drink.

_And a change of underwear._

_**Short, I know, but I promise to get another chapter in soon! And please check out my new story, 'You put your arms around me and I'm home', reviews would be nice…**_

_**Peace, Love, & broken headboards**_


	3. I'm never drinking again

_**A/N: Bonjour! I'm back, *insert applause here* for the first time in my Fanfic life I have nothing to say. So enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: "never drinking again"**

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. My head felt like it had a heart beat; just throbbing. The sunlight burned my eyelids as it poured through a nearby window. I was sweaty and had a crook in my neck. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the carpet.

_How the hell did I get here?_

I looked around quickly, and then sighed in relief as I took in the familiar setting of my bedroom. However, my heart quickened as I noticed that someone was in my bed.

Then the events of last night came rushing back to me. I couldn't remember everything. Just vague memories of Edward and me at 'Pulse', not really talking, just dinking. Then we we're talking about things I can't even bring my self to remember. And then we were sharing drinks, and flirting…. And then we were grinding to the beat of the music in ways couldn't have been appropriate, even for a dance club…

My memory stops there.

I slowly stood up, trying to calm my headache in any way possible and peered over the bed.

I sighed in relief as I spotted blonde hair sticking out from under the sheets; Rosalie.

That would explain why I was on the floor. That girl sleeps like a damn animal. She must've been too drunk to drive herself home last night.

I quietly made my way to the bathroom to wash my face. What I saw in the mirror shocked me. My hair was all over the place, my mahogany eyes were brighter than usual, and there was a dark blush that crossed my cheeks and my lips swollen and redder than they usually are.

_What happened last night?_

I decided to push that thought away for now and focus on the current things, like getting rid or my massive fucking headache.

After taking a shower, throwing on some jeans and a white blouse I made my way to the kitchen.

Rosalie was up by then, propped up on my leather sofa, drinking coffee, and watching _Lost_. When she saw me she broke out into a wide smile.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Cullen." She said.

It took me a moment to realize what she called me.

Mrs. _Cullen. Mrs. _Cullen? As in Mrs. _Edward _Cullen?

I immediately looked at my ring finger and sighed in relief once again as I saw nothing there.

_This is going to be a long day._

"What happened last night?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Do you really want details?" she asked me incredulously.

If it was something that would make me blush scarlet…well, I'd still want to know. "Is it that bad?" I took some Tylenol and made myself a cup of coffee.

Rosalie hesitated. "Well, that depends on your definition of bad."

My definition of 'bad' is getting drunk off my ass and fucking a man I don't even know in a public restroom!

I took a deep breath as I sat on the sofa next to Rose. "Just please tell me I didn't have sex with Edward."

Not that the idea of having sex with Edward wasn't appealing, I've had fantasies lining up since I've met him, but I don't usually sleep with men right after that first greeting.

"You didn't sleep with him." Rosalie said reassuringly. "Lord knows you wanted to, both of you. You were so drunk off your ass you didn't care where you did it. I had to follow your crazy asses all over the club/"

"You didn't have to do that, Rose." I said as guilt rushed over me. "I must've looked like a hormonal teenager last night."

Rosalie laughed at me. "That's exactly what you looked like! One minute, I'm trying to put that famous Rosalie charm on Edward's brother, then I turn around and you guys are basically dry humping against the fucking wall, with his hands on your-"

I cut her off. This was embarrassing enough as it is, my face was so scarlet. Rosalie's blunt explanations would only make it worse.

"I don't even want to hear anymore. I'm just glad I didn't have sex with him. It's over and done." I said getting up. "But thanks for looking after me, I appreciate it. I'll make you an elaborate breakfast in thanks." I smiled sweetly at her and headed into the kitchen. Rosalie got up too.

"Yeah, about that, you see, as much as I just _love_ you're cooking Bells." Her voice was laced thick with sarcasm. _Whatever, that chubby kid next door enjoys my cooking. _"I'm not the one you're supposed to be spending the day with."

She caught me off guard with that. "Come again?" I said turning to her.

She scoffed, "Do you remember _anything _from last night?"

"Oh god, what now!" I was exasperated. I will never drink again, I'll tell you that!

"You gave Edward your number. I tried to talk you out of it but of course you were all 'what could go wrong' and you gave it to him. He all but demanded that you guys go out the next day, so of course, _you_ were being all 'Team Edward's cock' and agreed."

I took a deep, slow breath. How could I have been so daft? I don't know this guy! And yet here I am giving my number away all willy-nilly.

Rosalie sensed my distress and patted me on the back comfortiningly. "Hey, maybe he's a great guy. Just hang out with him today, if you like him, great! If you don't then change your number or something. It'll be okay."

She did have a point. It's not like I was being forced to go out with him. And he is _very _attractive, so even if he's the most boring person on earth I could just stare at him for the rest of the day. _Like the pervert that I've become._

Since I was too hungry to wait until any date that I might have with Edward to eat, Rose and I had pancakes, bacon, and all that good stuff, made by her. She left soon after saying that she still had work to do before the downtown Seattle's club opening night, and that she'll call me later.

It wasn't until I was cleaning the kitchen that I heard the shrill ring of my cell phone from inside my bedroom. My heart beat quickened as I rushed towards my phone. I found that I was excited to be going out with Edward. It's been about a month since my last date with Eric Yorkie. He was rather shy, but knew what he wanted out of life. He wanted to settle down, get married, have two children, and a white picket fence. The full on American dream. And I want that too, just not now. I'm still young and I'm not ready.

When I reached my phone however I sighed in both disappointment and frustration as I saw, on the caller ID a number that I knew all too well.

"What?" I was being rude, I couldn't care less.

"Whatever happened to 'yes Mr. Hendrickson'?" I heard him chuckling on the other end.

"That's in my work environment _Adam_, however, you are contacting me on the weekends when I'm not working, therefore, I can call you whatever the fuck I want. If you don't like it, don't call me."

He chuckled as if he thought I was only joking. I was dead serious.

"I've always found that attitude of yours rather sexy."

I huffed, "You have thirty seconds to tell me why the fuck you're calling my phone then I'm hanging up." I said in a clipped tone.

"I just wanted to inform you that the opening of '_Eclipse' _was pushed up to next Sunday. It'll be a black-tie event, so be sure to wear something extra-"

I hung up on him, not caring enough to here whatever he had to say. _I hate that guy! _Always piling me up with his work while he struts around the office like the smug bastard he is. _He just makes me uncomfortable_.

My phone rang again, and thinking it was Adam, I picked it up in frustration. "What!" Only it wasn't Adam. There was a low chuckle on the other end.

"Whoa, are you usually this aggressive in the morning?" I immediately went red. I picked up on the voice so quickly you'd think I knew it all my life. _Edward_. My mind was racing through vague memories of last night, memorizing his face; intense deep green eyes, perfect bone structure, and the most edible looking lips I'd ever seen.

Now I'm flustered. _Okay, I remember him asking me a question. What was it? Something about this morning, I'm sure. Did he ask if I had a nice morning? Yeah that was it._

"Yes." I said confidently, proud that I'd remembered. Edward groaned in what seemed a playful manner.

"Then It's _really_ too bad that I didn't have you in my bed this morning, we could've put that aggressiveness to good use, yeah?"

OH! My memory caught up to me at the last moment. _Wait, so while I'm sitting here pacing around my room I could be having rough sex with that green-eyed stranger from last night! This is what I get for having a friend who cares about me, Thanks a lot Rose._

No, I didn't mean that, I'm _glad _I didn't go home with Edward.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Nah, I don't think you can keep up with me, old man." I said, laughing quietly when I heard the unmistakable gasp on the other end. Was he expecting me to giggle, and be bashful? I hope the hell not! _Although I'm definitely doing it on the inside._

"I'm only twenty-three, And I promise you doll face, I can keep up." His voice was deeper than before. "But I do just _love _the chase."

I could just imagine him reclining back on a posh looking sofa while I sat here, a pool of Edward-induced mush.

He continued, "So, lets go out for breakfast?" his voice was casual, with some underlying emotion that I couldn't quite pin point.

"I already had breakfast." I told him. His response was quick.

"Lets do brunch then."

"I had a _big _breakfast." I was messing with him -even though I _was_ full- I wanted to see how badly he wanted to spend the day with me.

"Then, tell me where you live so we hang out at you're house."

"My TV is broken." I told him. It wasn't.

"Well, then why don't I pick you up, and take you to _my_ house, we can hang out there." He's persistent, I like that.

"Yeah, about that, you see I have this little rule that I don't go to anyone's house before going on a first date. Morals, you know." _Lies._

"Well I'm not _anyone._" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting impatient, he must not be used to people denying him what he wants. I cackled on the inside.

"That has yet to be proven." I told him. I had no idea exactly what I was trying to do, But he seemed eagerly riled up, it was exciting. _God, I'm such a whore. _no I'm not.

Edward took a deep breath, I could just imagine him running his hands through his insane mop of copper locks .

It took awhile, but when he finally spoke, his voice was rough, dark. "You're playing a dangerous game here Isabella." He growled. "But like I said before, I _love _the chase."

**A/N: So It's not the best of stories, obviously, but I'm having a GREAT time writing it, so who cares!**

**Picture of Adam is on my page, and as usual, if you want to see any visuals just ask!**

**Please Review!**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and broken headboards!**


	4. The odd adventures of Edward

**so sorry this chap didn't show up, Fanfic is stupid sometime :(**

**AN: Hey…I'm not dead.**

**So this is a short chap so that I and you guys that live near me, can get back to your spring break!**

**This chapter is short and odd…you've been warned prepare to be confused.**

**Twilight: don't own it. If so…I would buy an ice cream truck. **

**BPOV**

It was around twelve that I was talking to my dad, Charlie, and the doorbell rang. That must be Edward.

We had spent nearly an hour talking over the phone. It was basically him trying to get my address. Using every tactic he could think of; begging, compromising, demanding, and ultimatums. I don't know why it was so important to him, knowing where I live, but I think it was the begging that made me give in in the end. There's just something about that _voice…_

**EPOV (****The night before)**

She's here. The girl from the grocery store that I'd seen last month. The one that got angry with the store clerk because she couldn't read the chick magazines in the store…

**Flash back**

I was looking for new food, anything new. No mashed potatoes, no rice, No beans, or fucking _sickening_ black tea… UGH!

Currently, my basket is filled with Soda, something I remember drinking as a kid and haven't had in almost seventeen years, a bunch of junk food, Pizzas, Something entitled 'Hungry Man's dinner', more soda…basically anything that I have _not_ had in the past seventeen years is in this basket. Winn-Dixie is a fucking great place.

I pull my hoodie up a little more before going out of the ice cream aisle.

This is getting tedious. How the _hell_ am I supposed to fill this basket up all the way to the top when I don't know what half the shit is in this store? I need help. I look around the store; people are tending to their own business. I see that half the people's baskets around me aren't filled to the stopping rim either.

"Excuse me sir, you need any help?" An older woman, probably in her sixties came up to me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

_I don't like her._

I shake my head and quickly put as much distance between her and myself as possible.

I'm about to just give up, and call Emmett, and make him go shopping for me when I hear angry cursing and yelling. I turn the corner of the alcohol aisle to see a section full of magazines and books. A woman in the center of the aisle, -who was sitting on a huge stack of cook books, surrounded by magazines of 'vogue', 'people', and 'seventeen' that are strewn across the floor,- has a rolled up magazine in her hand and is waving it angrily in front of another woman's face, whom I assume works here.

"- I'm not going to tell you again lady, you are _not_ allowed to read those in this store. If I have to tell you again, you will be banned from this store."

"What? You can't _ban_ me! I'm probably the best shopper you've got! And besides, why the hell would I pay nearly _three_ fucking bucks for a freaking magazine, just to read it once and then _never_ touch it again, when I can just read it here? Like I didn't see you doing the same damn thing last week!"

She continued on with her rant while the woman tapped her foot carelessly.

"You heard me the first time, pay for the magazines or get out." With that she walked away. The woman stared after her in what could only be described as stubborn disbelief and rage.

She raised her eyebrows in incredulity then started muttering curse words. She then took gum out of her mouth and smeared it into the magazine she was reading before slinging it, causing the booklet to hit the shelves and fall to the floor. With a final 'humph!' the woman began to stalk away, her blood-red heels not affecting her angry strut.

I decided then to make my move, Mission: get this fucking basket filled so I can leave.

"Excuse me miss?" I call. She stops and turns to me, her hand on her slender hips.

"_What_?" She asks impatiently. _Nice_.

I push my cart toward her. As I get closer I notice one thing; this girl is fucking _gorgeous. _

Focus.

"I need some help. Umm, what happens if I don't fill my basket up to the rim? Can I still get the food?"

The girl scowled at me. _Breathtaking._

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my… uhh, brother told me it was required for me to fill my basket up to the rim with food items. But I'm having a little trouble doing that."

She snorted. "What, are you from another planet or something? You're an idiot if you believe you have to fill the basket up. A complete _idiot_. Get out of my way. And we're in doors… loose the hoodie and shades."

She shoved my basket out of the way and strutted off, her hips swaying as she left Winn-Dixie.

There were three things I was certain about; I've just made a complete ass out of myself, I'm gonna kill Emmett for _allowing_ me to come here and make a complete ass of myself, and I've just fallen in love with the angry Winn-Dixie girl.

**A/N: I know you're confused, but I feel that it is essential to show Edward's….oddness, just in a more humorous way. At least I hope that was humorous. But the reason behind his oddness is not remotely funny, you'll see down the road.**

**Next chap (which I'm already half way done with) will be that club scene ;)**

**Peace, love, and broken headboards **


	5. Socio?

Blank. Or maybe unloved? Plain? No, it's boring. Let's just be blunt about it. Edward's house is fucking boring. The décor I mean. All black and white and clean. There's no personality to it.

"Edward, why is your house so… plain?" I turned to look at Edward who was sitting on his sectional, staring at me intently… like he had been doing since He'd picked me up from my house. He broke out in a charming smile.

"I guess I just haven't gotten down to decorating it yet. I only moved in two months ago." He defended himself, which added defensiveness to my list. I stared at him awhile longer, the house was silent.

"Are you like, a sociopath?" I asked suddenly. He raised his eyebrows slightly in what I'm going to assume is amusement.

"Is there a reason behind you question or is that just curiosity?" Yep, definitely amused.

"Both. I just started watching this show, 'Twisted', and The main character is suspected to be a sociopath, so I went online and read about sociopaths."

"And I fit the criteria?"

"Yeah, I mean. You're charming, and you talk really polite to me, and you stare at me like really intensely…if that's a word."

"Well, Maybe I just like you."

"Maybe…"

"I_ really_ like you." Again with the staring.

"I like you too, but I'm not letting go of my sociopath theory."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Think what you will, beautiful."

**What do you think? Is our Edward a sociopath? I will post an actual chapter sometime this week.**

**And just remember there's a difference between Sociopath and psychopath.**


End file.
